Eric Idle
Eric Idle (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''And Now for Something Completely Different'' (1971) [Restaurant Manager/Mrs. Scribbler/German Soldier/Simon Zinc-Trumpet-Harris]: "Restaurant Manager" commits suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach with a fork after Graham Chapman complains about it being a bit dirty. "Mrs. Scribbler" laughs herself to death after reading the world's funniest joke, after discovering it next to Michael Palin's body. "German Soldier" laughs himself to death when British soldiers read the joke aloud in German on the battlefield. (The other German soldiers in the battle scene may have been played by the other Pythons, but Eric was the only one I recognized for certain.) "Simon Zinc-Trumpet-Harris" commits suicide by shooting himself in the head at the end of the Upper-Class Twit of the Year Competition. *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1975) [First Swamp Castle Guard/Brother Maynard/Sir Robin]: "First Swamp Castle Guard" is stabbed in by John Cleese when John bursts into Terry Jones' room, while Eric tries to remember whether or not who's allowed to enter or leave. "Brother Maynard" is eaten by the Black Beast of Aaargh; the scene cuts from live-action to animation as Eric falls into its jaws. "Sir Robin" is thrown into the Gorge of Eternal Peril by supernatural forces when Eric fails to answer Terry Gilliam's question. (Thanks to Katherine and Tommy) *''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) [Otto/Lead Singer Crucifee]: "Otto" commits suicide (along with the rest of his squad) by stabbing himself in the chest, when his suicide squad "attacks." "Lead Singer Crucifee" is executed by crucifixion; the movie ends with Eric leading all the prisoners in a song as they hang on their crosses. (Thanks to Katherine and Tommy) *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983) [Atkinson/Angela/Mrs. Hendy]: "Atkinson" is shot by German soldiers, after Eric presents Terry Jones with a cake in the trench. "Angela" dies of food poisoning (along with her dinner guests) after inadvertantly making a spoiled salmon mousse; they all collapse after the Grim Reaper (John Cleese) collects them, and their spirits rise from their bodies and follow John to Heaven. "Mrs. Hendy" dies (off-screen), along with Michael Palin, under unspecified circumstances; their spirits are shown in Heaven's reception area when the dinner guests from the previous scene arrive. (Thanks to Katherine and Tommy) *''Casper'' (1995) [Paul 'Dibbs' Plutzker]: Thrown out of a window by Cathy Moriarty's ghost. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Absolutely Anything (2015) ''[Salubrious Gat]: Providing the voice of alien, Eric is blown up (off-camera) when Dennis the Dog (voiced by Robin Williams) uses his powers to wish the source of that power be destroyed, causing the alien laser heading towards Earth to re-direct into all the extraterrestrial spaceships. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 1, Whither Canada?'' (1969) [Mrs. Scribbler/German Joke-Writer]: "Mrs. Scribbler" laughs "herself" to death after reading the world's funniest joke, after finding it next to Michael Palin's body. "German Joke-Writer" is shot in the chest by Graham Chapman after reading his own joke to Graham and Terry Jones. (Note: The Pythons played multiple roles in each episode; Only the specific characters that die are listed.) *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 3, How to Recognize Different Types of Trees from Quite a Long Way Away ''(1969) [Restaurant Manager]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach with a fork after Graham Chapman complains about it being a bit dirty. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 4, Owl-Stretching Time ''(1969) [Mr. Pointed-Stick]: Eaten by a tiger (along with Michael Palin) when John Cleese releases the tiger, as Eric and Michael stalk John with raspberries in a self-defense class. We only see the tiger moving across the screen as Eric and Michael scream. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 7, You're No Fun Anymore ''(1969) [Detective Inspector]: Eaten by a giant alien blancmange in his office, while Michael Palin looks on in horror; we only hear the sound effects and see Michael's reaction after Eric disappears from the frame. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 11, The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra Goes to the Bathroom'' (1969) [Chief Superintendent Lookout/Undertaker]: "Chief Superintendent Lookout" is shot in the head, shot in the neck with an arrow, and poisoned (all off-camera) when the lights go out; his body is shown when the lights come back on. "Undertaker" dies of exhaustion while carrying a heavy coffin; Terry Jones then puts his body in the coffin and continues carrying it himself. * Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 12, The Naked Ant'' (1969)' [''Vivian Smith-Smythe-Smith]: Accidentally shot in the back by John Cleese at the end of the Upper-Class Twit of the Year Competition. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 17, The Buzz Aldrin Show'' (1970) [Vicar]: Crushed to death by a 16-ton weight while performing a wedding ceremony, just as Terry Jones arrives too late to warn him. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 33, Salad Days ''(1972) [Charles/Philip Jenkinson]: "Charles'" arm is torn off by the mortally-wounded Carol Cleveland during a garden party. "Philip Jenkinson" is machine-gunned by an unseen killer after Eric keeps sniffing loudly during his film-review segment. * '''''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 35, The Nude Man ''(1972) [''Badger]: Crushed to death by a 16-ton weight after he finishes reading the closing credits. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 40, The Golden Age of Ballooning'' (1974) [Hollweg]: Thrown out of a zeppelin by Graham Chapman. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 42, The Light Entertainment War ''(1974)'' [''Mother]: Dies of a heart attack when Michael Palin surprises her by singing incredibly loudly. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Episode 44, Mr. Neutron'' (1974) [Captain Carver]: Killed in an explosion when Michael Palin orders the bombing of the Yukon, just as Eric was about to learn Graham Chapman's location. *''Saturday Night Live (April 23, 1977)'' [Binky]: Killed in an aerial battle (along with Bill Murray) (off screen); Eric and Bill are only seen in flashback and their deaths are indicated in Dan Aykroyd's letter to Gilda Radner. *''Saturday Night Live (December 9, 1978)'' [Game Show Host]: Shot in the stomach with an arrow. *''Nearly Departed (1989) ''[Grant Pritchard]: Crushed to death in a rockslide (off screen) along with his wife (Caroline McWilliams); the two spend the series haunting their home. *''The Scream Team'' (2002 TV) [Coffin Ed]: Playing a ghost, he dies (off-screen), years before the film begins. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Lyn Ashley *Husband of Tania Kosevich Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Idle, Eric Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Brad Silberling Movies Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:South Park cast members Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Monty Python cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Tony Award Nominees Category:Tony Award Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer